Life at home
by molly dawes fan
Summary: Thank you so much for the reviews and the suggestions for future chapters. Will get on it soon...
1. Chapter 1

Molly has been home a month and has spent most of that time in Bath. She is happiest there. When she is London she feels 'fragged' and 'spaced out'. She can't settle. She feels edgy. She needs the reassurance of Charles so despite the disappointment of her parents; she is spending most of her free time in Bath. She feels content there. He grounds her. The time has flown but her time to report back to barracks for deployment again is a reality and this is her last day with Charles. When she surprised Charles a month ago by turning up at his house a day earlier than he anticipated she didn't think beyond that day and the urgency she felt to see him. She wanted to make sure every feeling she had whilst in Afghanistan had been real. She wanted to know Charles felt the same.

She's met Charles's parents. Despite her nervousness in meeting his parents they were very welcoming and warm. Mrs James was the complete opposite of any teacher Molly had had at school. Maybe if they had teachers like that in inner London she would have enjoyed school. Then again, even having a teacher like Mrs James Molly didn't think she would have done anything different. Maybe now with the wisdom of maturity and having seen 'the real world' she can appreciate that now. The first meeting with Mr James was strange. It was like looking at an older version of Charles. The Charles he was when she first met him when he threatened to 'lob her out the plane'. Like her Charles he mellowed with time and once he realised she wasn't some fly by night fancy of Charles he let her see the real him. It felt very awkward staying at their house at first but Mr & Mrs James spent quite a bit of time travelling as they are both retired.

Meeting Sam again was a whole different ball game. Despite desperately wanting to meet Charles's mini me Molly was very hesitant to become involved. She didn't want to feel as she was being forced on him and very mindful of Sam's Mum. She always got the impression when they met at the hospital that time that she knew there was more to Dawsey and Boss Man than medic and Captain.

Her relationship with Charles has developed to them both accepting they are a couple. Molly is still nervous about the future and how it will work once Charles resigns his commission. She doesn't know how she will cope after being with him for a full month in not seeing him for 3 months whilst she is away but Charles has reassured her numerous times it will be fine. Molly cannot believe she is off on deployment again in 2 days. She feels guilty as Charles is meeting his CO the following day. His physio is complete and he is been signed off fit. He is still adamant about resigning his commission and no matter how many times Molly tells him he should stay in, he is adamant. He feels he let the unit down. He feels he let Smurf down. Molly secretly thinks that if Smurf hadn't died they would have been able to work through this. She had hoped to still be home when he saw the Major. As much as she knew he had his mind made up she knows it will be a difficult day. She wants to support him.


	2. Goodbye for now

Molly is quiet. They are in the car driving to barracks where Molly will rejoin 2 section who have also been home for the last month. They've talked about whether they say anything to the rest of the lads. Charles wants to wait until his commitment to the army has finished. He wants to protect Molly. He doesn't want there to be any talk or gossip about whether they were together as they served together. He doesn't want anything to affect her career. Molly doesn't give a toss. She knows the lads enough that if she tells them what did happen they will understand and although wind her up will accept it.

'You OK Molls?' Charles asks.

'I'm fine. I want to go, but I don't want to go either. I'm confused. I'll miss you and don't know how I will cope with you not being there.'

'You're strong Molls. The lads will be there. They will look after you. Nothing is going to happen. You will be holed up in Bastion whilst the whole operation is brought to an end.'

'I know, but I'll miss you Boss Man.'

They share a look that conveys both their feelings. The love. The days until Molly returns home. The desperation and the unknown of what the future will hold for them.

'Will you let me know if you can how it goes with the Major?'

'I will but it will be a formality. I've already hinted the last time I met him what I plan to do. I can then….'

Molly interrupted 'But do you have to leave completely? This was your career well before mine. Could you not get a posting at Sand Hurst or something like that? Will you not be happier doing what you love? We will get time together.'

'Molls, I would rather be at home waiting for you. I can start building my career outside the army whilst you are still serving. We would never be allowed to be stationed together on deployment. We can never guarantee we will together for R&R. It will be easier this way. Now shut up and tell me you love me before I reluctantly drop you here.' Molly had insisted that Charles dropped her off. She didn't think she would be able to hold it together and hide her feelings from 2 section if he was nearby. 'I'm not happy dropping you off. I can be discreet. I am a bloody Captain you know. I am still allowed to be on base.'

'I know. I just think it's better this way. A lot of the lads thought I was sweet on Smurf and to be honest I let them think that without correcting them just to hide what I felt about you. I know we made our peace with Smurf but they don't know that. I would rather break it to them over time.'

'I'm only agreeing because I love you.' Charles replied with a look.

'I know you numpty. And I love you. Now help me out with my bags. I'll ring you tonight if nothing is on and I'll text you as we are boarding tomorrow. OK?'

Charles pulled Molly towards him within the confines of the car before she could get out the car. She clung onto him and dug her face into his chest so he could not see how much this was killing her. Charles cupped her face and lifted her face up so he could look at her. He looked deeply into her eyes trying to convey every feeling and emotion he could not say and stroked her cheek gently. A single tear run down Molly's cheek.

'Let me go before I make a prise prany of myself.' Molly said quite desperately.

'In a second' he replied. He brought his head forward slowly so their foreheads were touching and whispered quietly 'come back to me Molly?'

Molly nodded solemnly and bit her lip to stop the tears. 'I will. Don't worry'

Charles placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before taking a deep breathe and got out the car to open the boot. He helped Molly on with her bangs before putting his hands on her shoulders. He then gave his cheeky grin and said 'Piss of Dawsey.'

Molly laughed in reply which is what he had intended. He turned her round and gave a gentle shove to start her moving. Molly looked over her shoulder and said quietly 'Love You.'

'Ditto'. Charles stood watching until Molly was out of sight and he slowly got back in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly had forgotten how hot it was in Afghanistan. The medic tent was stifling and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't settle down for the night. She had been tossing and turning for hours. She wasn't used to sleeping alone now. Charles was her pillow. He always moaned but she secretly knew he loved it that she wrapped herself all over him at night. If he turned in the night, she followed.

It was a big day tomorrow and she needed to get some sleep. The new Captain of 2 section was flying in tomorrow and she knew all too well about making the 'wrong' first impression. If Charles was prepared to give up his commission for her she felt she had to be the best she could be. No shirking, no goofing off. She wanted to show she was an experienced medic and not be in the limelight for the wrong reasons.

2 section was the same. Mad, loopy, but loyal to a fault. They still treat her like one of the lads and they took away some of the loneliness and the gaping hole that was there with no Boss Man and no Smurf. Her last posting had been with another section and within 10 minutes of rejoining 2 section they were driving her up the wall with their goofiness but it was like they had always been together. It was like being on tour with irritating, annoying younger brothers, but she knew they loved her and would have her back no matter what. A new guy had replaced Smurf. He was OK. He was still finding his feet and knew he replaced someone who died so he was a bit quiet. Kinders was trying to settle him in quickly so he didn't stand out when the new Captain arrived.

Morning eventually came and Molly felt like a wet rag. She was sure her eyes were on stalks and looked like hell. She knew it would settle but she just missed Charles. She met up with the rest of the section to have breakfast whilst they waited for instructions from Kinders on what their plans for the day were. Whilst eating breakfast they heard the approach of the helicopter which announced the arrival of their new Captain.


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later 2 section were waiting in the yard waiting for Kinders who had gone to meet the Captain. They were winding up the new guy on how horrible Captains are how you must always salute every time he talks to you. They were telling him to never look him in the eye. Captains hate when you look at them. They are a bunch of piss takers. The poor guy looked terrified.

Molly saw Kinders coming round the corner of the medic tent and quickly gave the others a shove and they all lined up in their usual positions waiting instructions. Kinders had a strange look on his face. A bit of a smirk, but not, you know almost as if he knew something we didn't?

'Section!' he shouted and they all snapped to attention wanting to make a good impression on the new Captain. 'Easy'. They all relaxed.

Molly looked straight ahead. She was quite nervous about meeting the new Captain. Boss Man had been her first boss whilst on deployment. She had always been lucky, even in basic training her Corporal and Sergeant had been great. She knew it was them who got her through. It was her sheer pigheaded stubbornness as she would not give them the satisfaction of dropping out. She knew she had been lucky. She had heard horror stories from her friends from basic that some officers don't agree with women being on the front line and makes their lives a misery just to show they shouldn't be there. Molly had never come across this and didn't want this posting to be difficult, especially when missing Charles so much. She felt as if she was doing something useful in Afghanistan and felt proud of her achievements so far.

The new Captain walked into the yard. He had his head down but walking with a confidence that he knew the place. He knew where he was going. He looked up. Molly suddenly gasped. She thought very loudly but no-one around her reacted so it must have been quietly. It was Charles. He was walking towards them in his full kit carrying his gun and Burgan. Molly thought she must be dreaming. She must still be asleep. He couldn't be here. He would have formally resigned his commission by now. He took off his helmet and ruffled his curls back into order before looking at her briefly with a small smile and then stood next to Kinders. He looked fucking gorgeous. The rest of the section were shuffling and looking at each other with half smiles on their faces.

'Well guys, it looks like I got the short straw!' He stood with his hands hooked into the shoulders of his vest, legs apart and completely looking like the cat that ate the canary. 'Captain Johnson who was meant to join you has been delayed due to a family emergency. He will not be with you on this tour. An emergency stand in was needed. They asked me. I said I didn't want to. They pleaded with me…!' He clapped the back of one hand into the other, leaning forward 'They begged me...!' 'Why the hell would I want to join up with you bunch of fuck muppets?' He smiled. His lovely smile when he is enjoying himself, when he knows he is centre of attention. 'But being the true soldier that I am, how could I say no?' The rest of the section laughed.

'OK. I need to get settled in. I understand Kinders has given you your orders for today?' Kinders nodded in agreement. 'OK then, you know what you need to do. We'll meet back here after lunch. Piss off then.' He said with a gesture of this head. The section dispersed laughing and joking. Relaxed in the knowledge they did not have to break in another Captain. The Boss Man was sound. It was going to be a good tour. 'Oh and boys?' he shouted as they slowly dispersed. 'I only agreed to come back to you muppets on the understanding we are the entertainment for the first night.'

Groans were made all round.

'Looks like that's you sorted Molls' piped up Mansfield Mike, grinning in the knowledge he didn't have to be the token female singer.

Molly never moved. She was in shock. She just stood there staring at him. She felt as if she was drowning. Voices kept coming and going and she couldn't take in what was going on around her. All she was doing was drinking in the sight of him.

Charles reached down and picked up his kit and gun 'Dawes? Kinders? With me please.'

Molly and Kinders followed the Boss Man to his quarters. He opened the door enough to dump his kit in and turned round, arms folded.

'Boss…' Molly stuttered.

Boss Man smiled gently 'I'll explain later. I promise.'

'But…' Molly was struggling to keep it together. Kinders was standing next to Boss Man, massive arms folded, looking down at the ground and struggling not to smile.

Charles turned to Kinders. 'You OK with this?'

'Oh yes Boss.' Laughing as he looked up. 'The section is going to fucking love this. I can't believe I didn't see this one coming.'

Molly felt as if she was in a virtual universe. No-one was making sense. No-one was explaining anything. She felt as if her head was going to explode.

'Come on, the Major wants to see the 3 of us' the Boss said turning and leading towards the ops tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly felt nervous. They were in a side room of the ops tent waiting for the Major to finish his briefing. She couldn't talk. She didn't want to say anything as she didn't want to show herself up. It was obvious Kinders knew about her and the Boss Man so by the same reasoning, the Major did as well. She was terrified. She didn't understand how this could happen. The military did not allow couples to be stationed together. That had beenanother reason Charles used when he had been adamant about resigning his commission.

The Major walked into the room. All 3 stood up straight.

'Rest easy guys' the Major said as he leaned against the nearest desk folding his arms and stretching his legs out and crossing his ankles.

'Well, it seems we have ourselves a bit of an unusual situation here. Captain James have you had time to speak with Private Dawes?'

'No Sir. I've not long arrived. I've briefed Corporal Kinders. I'm sure Private Dawes could do with an explanation though before she faints on the spot' smirking in Molly's direction. Charles had served with the Major before. They got on well and he knew he had been briefed whilst Charles was still in the UK as this had needed his authority before it could happen.

Molly was mortified and glanced at the ground before looking up and glaring at Charles. She was so going to kill him.

'Well then Private Dawes, to give you a brief overview, which I am sure you will grill James about later, Captain Johnson has a family emergency which means you are a Captain short here. As you know James intended resigning his commission. Putting in bluntly, it was refused. We don't take it lightly when officers of James's calibre try and leave us. He was the ideal candidate to replace Captain Johnson. Firstly he knows the section and secondly was free to deploy straight away. James advised his superiors at home out your relationship and his feelings about your last mission. As you know couples are not normally allowed to be stationed together in the military. There are exceptions to that rule however and with permission and exceptional circumstances it can happen.'

'But…' Molly interrupted

The Major looked at Molly, cocked an eyebrow and waited.

'Sorry Sir' Molly mumbled. 'I'll shut up.'

The Major smiled. 'Thank You. Well to put in bluntly we needed Captain James here. As you know I was here when you were both posted here last time and I saw nothing that concerned me about your behaviour or your relationship. James here confirmed to me that you agreed to 'wait out' until you got home. I assume you could carry the same restraint this time round whilst you are stationed together?'

Molly went bright red and mumbled 'Yes Sir'

'James?'

'Sir' Charles confirmed.

The Major turned to Kinders. 'OK. Corporal Kinders. You are the eyes and ears of 2 section for Captain James. We need to have the heads up on any issues that arise from the section and report them to James here.'

'Yes Sir. There will be no problems Sir. Shock I would think but the section will be fine Sir.'

'OK then. Dawes, James, I expect complete professionalism whilst you are on duty. I do not expect to talk about this again. I want no public displays of affection' he visibly shuddered at that point. 'I do not expect anyone to see you are a couple whilst you are on duty. In your own time I accept the fact you will be together. I don't want to talk or think about sleeping arrangement. I will leave that to you but please be discreet.I cannot stress enough that this has gone to the highest level to be authorised. Please do not let _me_ down, your _unit_down, or _yourselves_ down.'

'No Sir' both Molly and Charles replied.

The Major pushed himself off the table. 'OK then Kinders. How about we give these two 5 minutes alone before they get back to their duties? Dawes looks ready to burst.'

'Yes Sir' Kinders directed to the Major as he left the to Captain James he said 'I'll joint the rest of the lads Sir and catch up with you later?'

'Yes Kinders. We'll talk properly. I'm sure you have questions of your own.'

'Oh like you wouldn't believe Sir' he laughed in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

The minutes they were alone, Molly turned to Charles hands on hips 'Boss, you have one fucking minute to tell me what the fuck is going on before I lamp you!'

Charles laughed out loud and walked towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down. 'Basically – what he said. They refused to accept my resignation.' He seems quite bemused by that. The look in his eyes as if he couldn't understand why.

'How did you end up here though? Why didn't you let me know? Could you not try to get a message to me? You would have known before I got on the plane!' Molly was getting louder and louder, getting more and more worked up.

'Here, sit down' Charles said as her pulled her over to the seats. He sat her down and perched on the seat next to her. He took her hand and interlinked their fingers. She seemed to settle with the touch of his hands. He looked up 'I never had time to get in touch before you flew out Molly. My CO was quite adamant about me not resigning my commission. I explained all my concerns about the last mission and he basically told me 'shit happens when you are at war'. I think he thought getting me back out here with the section would get me back on the horse as quickly as possible.'

'How did they find out about us though?' Molly asked quietly sounded worried.

'I told them…'

'What! Are you stupid? You could have been up on a charge!'

'I had to Molly. As soon as I realised they were serious about me coming back here I had to tell them. I could not have survived being here with you for the next 3 months and hide how I feel.'

'Really?' Molly said quietly. Sometimes still not believing he was hers and appeared to love her as much as she loved him.

'Yes you idiot. Are you saying you could have? Could you have hid your feelings? Could you have resisted my magnetic charm and personality?' teasing her with her own words back to her.

Molly snorted out a laugh.

'They needed someone here quickly Molls. After I told them about our relationship and they realised it was serious, they knew they had to make a decision. I was as shocked as you. It took ages to get this authorised and by the time I knew for definite it was going to happen, you were already on the way. I didn't mention it beforehand in case it didn't happen.'

'Will it really be alright?' Molly asked with a little more confidence.

'Yes it will. As long as we are sensible we will be together for the duration. On duty we are Boss Man and Dawes. Off duty….'

'We are Boss Man and Dawes' Molly interrupted laughingly.

'Indeed. Come on then, I don't know about you medics, but I have work to do' Charles stood pulling Molly to her feet. 'We'll talk later about how we tell the section OK?' Charles leaned down and gave Molly and very brief peck on her lips.

'Is that it? Is that bleeding it?' Molly challenged laughingly stretching up for more. She grabbed his vest and pulled him down.

Charles laughed and reached down to cup her face. He tipped her face up to him and looked at her intently. 'I love you Molly Dawes' he whispered as he placed his lips to hers, this time with more feeling and emotion than the fleeting peck a few moments earlier.

'I'll expect better than that later Boss' Molly looked up cheekily.

'Oh don't you worry Dawsey. We'll catch up later in private.'

'Promises, promises' Molly teased as she headed towards to door. She turned at the last minute and looked over her shoulder 'I am really happy now Boss Man.'

'Ditto Dawsey' Charles replied laughing. 'Now piss off. I've got work to do.'


	7. Chapter 7

Molly was in the medic tent sorting through supplies. She was doing one of her least favourite tasks – a full inventory. She was also starting to box up excess supplies in anticipation of pulling out for good in 3 months time. Although focusing on what she was doing she was also deep in thought. She had mixed emotions. She was over the moon that Charles was here but also secretly worried about the lads. Deep in her heart she knew they would be fine with her and Charles and would want her to be happy, but she was still worried about their initial reactions. She remembered her first tour when Smurf was pissed at her and told them all about their session behind the takeaway. It had all worked out in the end but she didn't want to go through that again. She would never tell them this, but she loved them all and didn't want it to change her relationship with them. She was still their Molls, still a Private. She was one of them.

Molly looked up as Corporal Kinders pushed back the flap to the medic tent as he walked in.

'You ready? The boss wants to see us before we meet up with the rest of the section.'

'Sir' Molly confirmed as she lay her clipboard down on top of the treatment bed. She hesitated before walking towards him 'Corporal?' she looked up hesitantly 'Are you really OK with this?' she was wringing her hands and obviously nervous.

Kinders smiled. 'It was Boss Man all along wasn't it? It was never Smurf.'

'Yeh. I loved Smurf but not like that. Smurf was my best friend. He knew about me and the boss'

'Smurf loved you.' Kinders said but without any accusation.

'I know' Molly replied. 'But I didn't love him like that. He knew that. We talked it all through and he was OK with it and gave us his blessing.'

Kinders laughed softly 'Looking back I don't know how I didn't see this.'

'Nothing happened' Molly was quick to interject. She wanted him to be completely clear that nothing happened on the last tour. 'Nothing happened when we was here. We waited until we got back.'

'When we got back from Cyprus and we were at the hospital visiting Smurf, you went for a drink?'

Molly crossed her arms and shrugged, embarrassed.

'Are you happy?' he asked.

Molly looked up. Molly was always happy and always smiling, but the look that crossed her face as she quietly confirmed 'Yes' was all he needed to know.

'Come on then. Let's go meet the Boss and agree how we are going to tell the rest of the section. This should be fun' he said with a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly was nervous. The Boss said he wanted somewhere 2 section could talk privately. He had been insistent that he be the one to tell the lads. The felt as he was the senior officer he should do it. Molly was quite relieved as she really didn't know where she would start.

Molly, Kinders and the lads were in 2 sections' tent waiting for the boss. The lads were relaxed and in various positions of sitting and lying on their beds. The usual banter was flying about with lots of laughter.

The Boss ducked his head as he walked into the tent. The lads immediately jumped up from their beds and all the chatter stopped.

'Relax lads' he said moving further into the tent and moved passed all the bunks so he was the far end of the tent looking out to the lads. It also meant he was stood to the right of Molly and Kinders who had been perched on the spare bunk. He stood with his hands in his combat trousers looking relaxed but Molly could see he was nervous. 'Right lads, gather round I want to talk to you about something, it's important and I want it to stay in this room.'

'What is it Sir?' queried Brains

'Are we going out on a mission?' piped up Fingers

'Don't tell me we have to shift more boxes Sir?' moaned Mansfield

'No we are not going on a mission and you are not shifting boxes. Not today anyway. If you shut the fuck up I will tell you!' he shifted nervously. 'What I want to tell you is private and it's personal' he paused. As he was about to start talking again Brains interrupted

'You're not sick are you Sir?' everyone was still a little raw about how Smurf died and the fact that he had been sick without anyone knowing.

'No I'm not sick. What I am about to tell you is about Private Dawes…'

'Molls. Are _you_ sick?' Brains said turning to Molly.

'No you muppet, I'm not sick. Will you just shut up and let the boss talk!' Kinders looked like the only one relaxed in the room. He was standing with his arms folded and had a slight smirk on his face.

Captain James waited until the group had settled down 'Right as I was saying, it's about Private Dawes and _myself_.'

Straight away heads looked up and the room went quiet.

'I wanted to be the one to tell you as I didn't want there to be rumours and whispers. Private Dawes and I are a couple. We have been seeing each other for the last couple of months.'

'A couple Sir?' interrupted Mansfield 'a couple of what Sir?'.

Fingers slapped Mansfield over the back of the head 'You dimwit. What do you think he means?' The room went quiet when everyone else cottoned on.

'Dawes and I have been seeing other since I was discharged out of hospital. Senior brass know about us and have allowed this posting due to the circumstances.' he paused and looked around the room but nobody said anything. 'There will be no favouritism between myself and Private Dawes. On duty we will be Captain and Medic. It will not interfere with our jobs here. I did want to tell you though as I know how close you all are to Private Dawes. I don't want that to change'

'Does anyone have any questions?' Captain James asked to the room in general as there was silence.

'No Sir'. 'Nothing Sir' appeared to be the general reply. A lot of the lads looked to be in shock. Some of the lads were looking at Molly as if she had grown 2 heads.

'Obviously to protect Private Dawes reputation I do not want this to be a point of discussion outside 2 section and I would hope there would be no gossip.' He looked round the room at that point and looked each one of them in the eye, man to man. 'Do you really have no questions?' he asked when no-one said anything.

'Sir?' Molly piped up. 'I think it might be better Sir if the lads did have any questions they could ask me. In private, Sir' She had always been respectful to him as her Captain, and she wanted to show the lads that no matter what they were to each other, he was still her boss. 'Maybe you and Corporal Kinders could give us a moment?'

James and Kinders looked at each other. Kinders shrugged, almost gesturing as it wouldn't hurt.

'OK but if anyone does want to talk about this with me personally come and see me.'

Captain James and Corporal Kinders walked passed the lads and left the tent, leaving Molly to it as she had asked. Initially there was silence and then they all collectively turned to her. She took a deep breath.

'Well come on. Let's have it.'

'Did he take advantage of you Molly?' asked Nude Nut quietly.

Molly laughed out loud. Her big belly laugh 'Don't be bleeding stupid. I practically had to force his arm. He only agreed as he had thoughts about leaving the army. It wouldn't have been an issue then with him being an officer and me being, well me.'

'Are you happy Molls?' Dangleberry asked.

'Yes I am. Happier than I have been in a long time' she took a deep breath and said 'I know a lot of you assumed me and Smurf…'

'It OK Molls. Smurf would have been punching well above his station if you had said yes!' Dangleberry laughed and the rest joined in.

'I think it's me punching above my station now mate' Molly said half joking.

'I don't think so Molls' interrupted Mansfield. 'More like the other way round. You are proper special like.'

'Thanks Mansfield' Molly said quietly. 'I won't be any different you know. The Boss Man won't be either. You'll never know.'

The atmosphere in the room started picking up and some of the guys starting to take the mick out of her. It was all in good fun and Molly was taking it all and enjoying in the fun.

Unknown to her and the rest of the lads, Mansfield had left the tent and approached the Captain and Corporal who were standing talking not far from the tent. Wanting to be close to make sure there were no issues.

'What can I do for you Mansfield?' the Captain asked.

'Er. Can I speak to you Sir?' he was clearly nervous. He looked up at Corporal Kinders 'Er, privately Sir?'

Kinders looked at the Captain who nodded and gestures towards to tent. Kinders took that to mean check everything was OK.

'What can I do for you Mansfield?'

'Em. Well. Em' He was clearly trying to say something.

'Mansfield. This is your one opportunity to say what you want to say. Spit it out man!'

Manfield looked up. 'We all think the world of Molly Sir. We don't want her to get hurt.'

'I've no intention of hurting her Mansfield' he replied gently.

'But if you do Sir, I'll.…we'll ...'

Charles realised what Mansfield was trying very hard to say but not quite having to guts to say. 'Don't worry Mansfield. I won't hurt her. I love her. But if I do, I will give you permission to do whatever is going through your mind right now.' Mansfield looked up. The Captain smiled gently. 'We all love her in our own way Mansfield. Is there anything else you want to say?'

'Er no, Sir. That is, I hope you don't mind…'

'No. I don't mind Mansfield. Dawes is very lucky to have a friend like you.'

'Thank You Sir' Mansfield looked up a bit relieved. He felt he had to say what he did and was really glad the Captain took it the way it was intended.

'OK then. Piss off. I'm sure you have things to do' Mansfield left and headed toward the tent just as the rest were coming out. There was a lot of joking and it was obvious the mood was good. A couple of the lads were prancing about, walking on their toes, their noses up in the air. Obviously pretending to be 'ladies' Molly was laughing, it was obvious they were taking the piss and it was all in good fun.

Molly looked up and saw Boss Man standing watching. She paused for a second and smiled at him. It was a happy smile. She looked relaxed. She had obviously answered all the sections' questions and they were fine now. He could see that by the lad's behaviour behind her. Charles smiled back. A small moment passed between them. They didn't have to be near each other to be happy. All it took was a look.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly was tired. Bone tired. She had finished her inventory and had boxes stacked up against one side of the medic tent with excess medical supplies that could be packed off now. She was just about finished for the day and was going to hunt out some of the lads to see if anyone was going for food. She could do with crashing with an early night. The stress of the last 24 hours had got to her. Seeing Charles turn up the day after a 14 hour flight had done her in and she was goosed.

She hadn't seen Boss man since they told the lads after lunch and was impatient to see him again but she knew she could not just go and hunt him out. They had both stressed to 2 section nothing would change.

'Hey'. Molly looked up. Talk of the devil. There was the man himself standing just inside her tent arms folded.

'Hey yourself. I didn't hear you come in.' She was a little nervous. She could really do with a cuddle. She wanted to kiss him. She had never been backwards in coming forwards with Charles but it was different here.

'I've just been here a couple of minutes. I was just watching you' he took a couple of steps into the tent so he couldn't be seen by anyone just passing by the medic tent.

'Pervert! Oh shit sorry. Can I..? Am I allowed to..?'

Charles laughed and walked completely into the tent so he was standing next to her hands in his pockets.

'Are you done for the day?' he asked.

'Yes Boss. I'm knackered I'll tell you…' she was stopped with the pressure of his finger over her lips. The classic sign to be quiet.

'Are you done for the day?' he asked again looking straight into her eyes. Molly nodded in reply.

'Thank God for that!' He moved his hands to brush her hair off her face. Wisps of hair had come out of her braid whilst she had been moving boxes around. He smiled as he put his arms on her waist and lifted her to sit on the treatment bed boosting her height a little bit and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on the bed either side of her hips and leaned in. 'Now we're done for the day you can call me a pervert. I feel like a pervert. Everywhere I've been today I have looked to see if you were there.'

'Miss me?' Molly replied laughed impishly and put her hands on his chest.

'Yes I bloody have' he replied obviously aggrieved. He dipped his head down to nuzzle the side of her neck. 'I've bloody missed you. It was easier than this last time'

'Ditto' she said looking up as they smiled at each other. 'I've had a few of the lads round this afternoon pretending they were sick, obviously fishing' Molly laughed.

'What did you tell them?' Charles asked.

'Nothing. Told them to piss off. They know all they are getting to know.'

The boss smiled. 'Mansfield came to see me. Threatened me if I hurt you he would…. '

'He didn't?' Molly laughed out loud in shock. 'I didn't think he had the balls.'

'Her cares about you. They all do. _We_ all do.'

'Yeh well' muttered Molly obviously embarrassed. 'I'm nothing special…..'

'Shut up Dawsey and bloody kiss me'

Molly laughed and did just that. They were in their own little world until the sound of laughter and sniggers got louder and louder from just outside the tent. High pitched voices chanting

'Oh please kiss me Molly…'

'Oh certainly Sir…..'

'Molls and Boss Man, sitting in a tree, G…..'

Charles looked up and laughed at Molly embarrassed at being caught out. He put his forehead to Molly's and whispered 'I'm going to fucking kill them.'

Looking up he shouted loud enough so his voice carried out the tent '2 section?'

Looking up he shouted loud enough so his voice carried out the tent '2 section?'

A voice that was obviously Fingers was brave enough to reply 'We just came to see if Molly wanted to go for food Sir. She's obviously busy. We'll come back later Sir?' he asked tongue in cheek.

'Piss off Fingers. And that's an order!'

'Yes Sir. Have a goodnight Sir'

The section left in great hilarity.

'This is going to be a bloody long 3 months Dawsey' Charles muttered under his breathe.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly ran to catch up with the lads. She had said a hasty 'see you later' to Boss Man so she could eat with the rest of the section. She didn't want things to change. She had always eaten with them and didn't want to become separated from the rest of the group. She also knew she could hardly sit with the Boss. That would definitely be a big no no. He was meeting up with the Major later so she said she would catch up with him when he was finished for the day.

The lads were still goofing off and were obviously in good spirits. 'Hey. Wait up. Wait for me' she shouted as she ran up behind to catch up with the stragglers in the group.

'You slumming it Dawsey?' teased Mansfield Mike 'Do you really want to eat with us?' He said it with laughter in his voice as he put his arm round her shoulder.

'It's been a while since I saw feeding time at the zoo and I've got nothing better to do so I thought 'why not?'' Molly smartly replied digging him in the ribs with her elbow.

'Ha Ha Mansfield. That's you proper ripped' shouted up Fingers.

They joined the queue for food and then fought the usual battle to find a table for them all. They ended up being split across 2 adjacent tables with Molly sitting next to Kinders and opposite Fingers and Mansfield. Dinner was the usual madness. They were so loud. The teasing and banter across the two tables was never ending. Fingers and Mansfield were pinching food off each others plates and at one point Fingers ended up on his arse on the floor.

'You're quiet?' Kinders nudged Molly gently with his shoulder. She looked up.

'I'm fine. Sometimes they just do my head it. It really is like feeding time at the zoo' she replied with a rueful smile.

'They _are_ fine with you and the Boss you know. I heard them talking earlier. They were joking on that they could completely understand what he saw in you, but they couldn't understand what you saw in him.'

'Really?' Molly replied in a surprised tone 'I….'

'I really don't want to know what you see in him Molls' Kinders laughed in reply. 'Just know they are made up for you. They will take the micky, but that's them. Don't worry about it and don't second guess everything they say. The time you need to worry is when they are not taking the mick.'


	11. Chapter 11

Molly was back at her tent. With the lower numbers on camp she had asked if she could sleep in the medic tent rather than the women's quarters. The medic tent was closer to 2 section and she had been the only one in the women's quarter and it was too quiet.

She had changed out of her combats and was sitting cross legged on her bed in her usual comfy shorts and an old soft camo t-shirt of Charles. It was far too big but she had pinched it from his drawer without him knowing before she left Bath not knowing she would be seeing him again so soon. She had thought it would comfort her during this 3 months stint.

She was writing a letter to Qaseem. She knew her grammar and spelling was really bad and she knew he must cringe when he read it with him being an English teacher but she hadn't seen him since he had taken her to see Bashira and she wanted to see how he was getting on with adopting her. He had been very resistant to taking her deployment money but they had eventually agreed that he would see what steps he could make in adopting her. At least then they knew Bashira would be 100% safe. Molly firmly believed Qaseem needed this as much as Bashira did. She knew he felt he had finally moved on from the death of his wife and daughter but felt he was such a good person he deserved a family. She thought they could look after each other. If Bashira lived with Qaseem Molly knew she would get the life she deserved. As a last resort he had agreed if that was not possible he would make sure she had the education she deserved and a life she could make of her own choosing. When she had been in the UK she had been able to email him regularly and he had been keeping her up to date on how things were progressing. It was slow and frustrating but his last email confirmed he felt he was getting somewhere.

'Hey, you busy?' Molly looked up and Charles was standing in the doorway of the tent.

'No. Come in. I've just finished writing to Qaseem.'

Charles entered the tent and sat down next to her on the low bed resting his head back as much as he could against the side of the tent. He looked tired. He looked blankly at the top she was wearing 'Is that my t-shirt?'

'Yes, I pinched it out your drawer. I though I wasn't going to see you for 3 months' Molly replied laughing.

Charles teased her in reply 'And you thought one of my t-shirts would be a good replacement?'

'I needed it. I'm going to need it even more so now you are here' she replied indignantly 'How am I going to sleep knowing you are here but I cannot _be_ with you? I never slept last night at all. I'm so tired I could sleep for England! I'm not used to sleeping on my own now.'

Charles smiled and pulled her closer so they were sat right next to each other. Molly turned into Charles and pulled her knees up so they were resting against his thigh. Charles put one arm round her shoulder cuddling her in close rubbing the back of her neck in a comforting gesture. 'Well I might have some news for you on that front.'

'What. Don't tell me there are double beds on camp?' Molly teased.

Charles laughed out loud 'Oh I wish, but no. I don't think the British army would ever be that relaxed. But the Major has come up trumps for us though. When I met him today he told me he had agreed to you sleeping in here rather than the women's quarters. He knew I was coming over and thought it wouldn't raise as many eyebrows seeing me in the medic tent. He also suggested that I move my quarters to the officers section just the other side of the 2 section's tent. It's a bit quieter and you will be able to visit me.'

'You going to court me Boss?' Molly laughed. They hadn't had the most traditional of relationships. During their first tour they had agreed to wait out. Charles then got shot and whilst he was recovering Molly went on another tour. Molly knew without doubt though that she would change nothing. Well maybe she could have done without him getting shot but she wouldn't change what they have now for dates, flowers and all that crap.

'Do you want wooing Molly?' Charles replied laughing softly but with a little bit of a question in his voice.

'No you muppet, I don't want wooing. What I could do with though is a big comfy bed, me, you ….' she looked up teasingly 'sound asleep!'

'Indeed' Charles replied. They settled into a comfortable silence just enjoying being with each other again.

'Hey Molls do you have …..?' Fingers stopped abruptly. He had entered the medic tent intending to ask Molly if she had any after sun. As usual on his first day he forgot about sun cream and he was in agony. Neither occupant of the medic tent had heard him. Boss Man was sitting on Molly's low camp bed slouched against the side of the tent. Cuddled into him was Molly. They were both sound asleep. They looked as if they had been there a while and were in a deep sleep.

Fingers smiled cheekily and took his mobile phone out his shorts pocket. 'Oh this is priceless' he laughed to himself and very quickly took a couple of quick photos and edged quietly back out the tent.

'You sorted?' Fingers jumped. Mansfield Mike was standing in front of him as he turned round. 'That was quick. Was Molly not there?'

'Oh she's there' he laughed.

'Brill' he pushed past Fingers 'I'll just ask her…' he also came to a complete stop. He turned to Fingers who had followed him back into the tent. He looked like a puffa fish, opening and closing his mouth with no noise coming out. The two of them then started giggling like school girls, shushing each other so as not to wake the sleeping pair up. Mansfield also went to get his phone out but Fingers stopped him.

'It's sorted mate' he said with a smirk and a wink. 'Come on before we get caught'. The two of them left the tent giggling and pushing each other as they headed back to their own tent.

Kinders was walking towards them but in their hilarity they hadn't seen him as they veered off to their tent. 'What are they up to?' he thought to himself. He knew them too well. They were as thick as thieves and got up to all kinds of mischief if he didn't keep on top of them. He looked in the direction they had come from and headed towards to medic tent. He popped his head into the medic tent and like them he paused. He edged back out the tent smiling quietly to himself and gently pulled the zip down on the tent.


End file.
